


The Case of the Missing Cat

by Luthienberen



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Fearing Holmes' lapse into one of his dark moods, Watson enlists the help of a mutual friend, Dr Wójcik, in theCase of the Missing Cat.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Untold Tales from Doctor Watson’s Journals





	The Case of the Missing Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of May drabbles 2020 at watsons_woes, Week 2 prompt: _Help_.

My dear friend had been sinking into one of his melancholy moods and I feared days of lethargy ending in the syringe. Therefore, I enlisted help. 

Now, following a series of questions to a distraught Dr Wójcik, we both watched Holmes dart about seeking clues, while I sipped tea and Wójcik sniffed dramatically every five minutes.

"Where _is_ your cat Aleksander?"

"Oh, in my garden shed feasting on fish."

"Marvellous, thank you for helping us."

"Not at all, pleased to be of service."

So, with that, we observed as I considered a sufficient reward for our feline partner in crime.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥♥♥
> 
> Part of the [Untold Tales from Doctor Watson’s Journals](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Journals_of_Doctor_Watson) Universe.


End file.
